LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Saturday 7th October 2017' *Priest Hill, Ewell: 83 Redwing nw, 2 Stonechat, 14 Meadow Pipit, 400+ Herring Gull, 2 Common Gull (Neil Batten) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Tawny Owl calling 00.08 (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoirs: 4 Barnacle Geese, 4 Ruff, 1 Goldeneye fem, 1 Black-necked Grebe on S basin. (Bob Warden, Dave Carlson per FJM) 'Friday 6th October 2017' *Brent Reservoir: 2 Common Sandpiper, Green Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, 3 Common Snipe, best of vis-mig 3 Meadow Pipit, 9 Siskin (Stephen Branley, Andrew Verrall) *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 2 Egyptian Goose, 3 Mandarin Duck 1m 2f, 12 Shoveler, 4 Common Pochard 2 adult male, 1 juvenile/first-winter male and 1 female, 21 Tufted Duck (Robert Callf) *Canons Farm: 1 Snipe, 1 Reed Bunting, 9 Meadow Pipit, 10 Skylark, 40 Linnet, 1 Stonechat, 1 Peregrine (CFBWBG) *Churchill Gardens - Pimlico: 30 House Sparrows one of few Inner London colonies left and lack of action by Conservationists is a disgrace (Michael Mac) note: this was posted earlier and was removed, why? Fact: we could have sparrows back in all Central London parks in a few years with the right habitat changes! *Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: Meadow Pipit, Kingfisher flew out from the grass over side turning near Holders Hill Cirus Bus Stop calling loudly. (Samuel Levy) *Eastcote (Field End Road): Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Tawny Owl calling 18:54. (Samuel levy) *Foots Cray Meadows: Hobby mobbed by a Crow (Mikey Amos) possible Yellow-browed Warbler heard, but only once, 4 Mute Swan, Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, 2 Little Egret, 6 Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Skylark, 4+ Meadow Pipit, 2 Grey Wagtail, 10+ Chiffchaff, 20+ Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2+ Jay, 20+ Linnet, 30+ Goldfinch, 4+ Redpoll, 2 Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *Fryent Country Park: juv m Goshawk flew over at 12:35, 2 Red Kite, Common Buzzard, fem Sparrowhawk, Swallow, Woodlark flew over calling loudly and going W at 13:35, 4+ Skylark flying W, Redpoll sp. over (Joe Taylor) *Greenford UB6: Sparrowhawk circling over home garden mobbed by 3 Crow, Red Admiral (Neil Anderson) *Greenway (Bow End): Stock Dove, 2 Jays, 3 Ring necked Parakeets (G.Harding) *Hammersmith: Iffely Road- (visible migration) 3 Redpoll sp and Siskin over S/E 0800hrs (Neville Smith). *KGV Reservoir: 2 Alba Wagtails on Central Causeway, 1 Swallow & 2 House Martins flew NE, 1 Common Sandpiper, Grey Wagtail, M. Sparrowhawk. 12.40 - 1.30pm (Davey Leach). *Lamorbey Park: 2 Mute Swan, 12 Canada Goose, 14 Egyptian Goose, f Teal, 2 Little Grebe, 4 Cormorant, Little Egret, Grey Heron, Peregrine, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Pied Wagtail, 4+ Song Thrush, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, 10+ Goldcrest, Coal Tits, Nuthatch, 2+ Jay, Jackdaw (Ian Stewart) *Leyton Roundabout: Grey Wagtail, Greenfinch, c12 House Sparrows, Chaffinch, Wren, Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, and flyover Buzzard. (Ken Murray) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Little Egret, 1 Snipe, 2 Stonechat (S.Patel) *Netherhouse Farm: 2 Stonechat, 8 Red-legged Partridge, 3 Stock Dove, 3 Meadow Pipit, 4 Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel (Martin Shepherd) *New Change EC2 skywatch: 3 alba Wagtails S, 1 Grey Wagtail S, 5 Meadow Pipit SW, 1 Swallow S, 24 Jackdaws WNW in 1 flock, 2 Redpoll sp SW, 3 Linnet SW (Nick Senior) *Oxleas Wood: male Kestrel, 2 Common Buzzard, 6 Jackdaw, 15+ Goldfinch, 6 Goldcrest, Firecrest, 2 Teeecreeper, 3 Coal Tit, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 3 Nuthatch, Stock Dove (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): 4 Jay (Jon Ridge) *Richmond Park: 48 Pochard, Red Kite, 7 Buzzard - including six together (J.Wilczur); Peregrine (J.Few); 2 Kingfisher, 10 Stonechat (Friday Group) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Swanscombe Marsh: Marsh Harrier, 15 Lapwing, 24 Redshank, Common Sandpiper, Mediterranean Gull, Water Pipit, Common Redstart, 7 Stonechat, 12 Cetti's Warbler, 18 Bearded Tit, Raven (Andrew Self). 13.30-17.30 : 9 Gadwall, 9 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 8 Mute Swan ( 3 Juv & 5 Adult ), 2 Marsh Harrier ( female type & Male ), 1 Little Egret, 1 Whinchat, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Cettis Warbler, 6 Stonechat, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Bearded Tit, 1 Raven, 3 Sparrowhawk, 1Kestrel, 2 Reed Bunting, Water Rail ( heard Black Duck Marsh ) Roger Keith ) *River Lea (nr Bow Locks): 2 Kingfishers (fighting, even into the river.Perhaps territorial) (G.Harding) *Staines Moor: Merlin, 2 Little Egret at dusk (Charlie Farrell) *Teddington: Kingfisher along Thames. Sparrowhawk crossed from Kingston in Direction of Bushy Park at 0930, Little Egret flew downstream at 1835 - I'm just assuming it was a Little because it was getting dark (Mike Foster) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: House Martin NE 07:18, 10 Siskin S (8 08:12, 2 09:43), Meadow Pipit S 10:14. (Samuel Levy) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: 7+ Chiffchaff, 18+ Meadow Pipit, 5 Goldcrest, 28+ Goldfinch, 27+ Stock Dove, 8 Teal, Lesser Redpoll (calling from trees Southern edge 'Owl' field before flying high to the E), 3 Stonechat (m in 'Owl' field, m+f path to Long Pond), 2 Reed Bunting, 26+ Rook, 2 Treecreeper, Little Owl, 2 Pied Wagtail. (Samuel Levy) * Trent Park: 2 Common Buzzard, 15 Goldfinch, Grey Wagtail, 3 m Mandarin, Nuthatch, Chiffchaff. ( Pete Lowman ). *Trent Park: Grey Wagtail along Merryhills Brook at bridle path, Chiffchaff (Robert Callf) *Wanstead Flats: 8 Stonechat, c 20 Lesser Redpoll, 8 Siskin, 20 + Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting, 20 + Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 4 Skylark, 3 Mistle Thrush, 15 + Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 7 Goldcrest, 8 Teal, 5 Shoveler, 50 Egyptian Goose, Coal Tit, 3 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft/James Heal) *Wanstead Park: Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Linnet, 10 Goldcrest, 8 Chiffchaff, Nuthatch, Meadow Pipit. Sparrowhawk, Buzzard, Little Egret, 10 Teal, Wigeon, 21 Shoveler, 42 Gadwall, 11 Tufted Duck, f Pochard, 2 Little Grebe (Nick Croft/James Heal) *Worcester Park: 2 Meadow Pipits, 8 Song Thrushes-probably migrants (Bob Smith) 'Thursday 5th October 2017' *Alexandra Park: 8+ Chiffchaff 1800 mostly fly catching from perimeter hawthorn opposite middle platform (Bob Watts) *Grovelands Park: Common Buzzard over 12:04, Shoveler juvenile, 2 Speckled Wood (Robert Callf) *Kensington Gardens: Ring-necked Parakeets landing on me even though I wasn't offering food and had my ear nibbled/bitten, a bloke selling peanuts to tourists to feed them with (Michael Mac). *Muswell Hill: Common Buzzard 15:40 just above Queens Wood tree-tops (Trevor Wyatt) *North Finchley: Sparrowhawk over c 14.00 (John Colmans) *North Wembley: Buzzard low north 11.50 mobbed by 6 Crows (Neil Anderson) *Pinner (HA5): Chiffchaff, 7 Jay, Green Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Goldcrest & Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Ruxley GPs (Permit only): 44 Gadwall, 15 Shoveler, f Pochard, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Swallow, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Cetti’s Warbler, 8+ Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, Treecreeper, 2 Jackdaw over, Redpoll, 2 Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) *St James's Park: White Pelican soaring over lake at lunchtime in late autumn sunshine (Andrew Self); Kingfisher fishing throughout 14:00-14:45 (Frank Nugent). *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 3 Stonechat, 1 Swallow, 2 Meadow Pipit, Linnet, Common Buzzard, 7 Teal, 50+ Goldfinch, 2 Nuthatch. (Simon Worsfold) Also Redwing NW 08:51, 300+ Black Headed Gull SW/W (Samuel Levy) *Wanstead Flats: Stonechat, 8+ Meadow Pipit, White Wagtail, Skylark, 8 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, 2 Kestrel, 3 Sparrowhawk including a really small male, 5 Shoveler, 7 Teal, Gadwall, Little Grebe, 10 Common Gull, Linnet (Nick Croft/Marco Johnson) 'Wednesday 4th October 2017' *Arrandene Open Space and Featherstone Hill: Lesser Redpoll flushed from the border between Mill Hill School playing field and Arrandene during football match. It gave 3 short sharp trills before flying off. (Samuel Levy) *Brent Reservoir: Common Sandpiper, 6 Common Snipe (East Marsh), Little Egret, Common Gull ad (North Marsh) (Andrew Haynes-am); Hobby N.Marsh, 29 House Martin through (Andrew Verrall-pm) *Eastcote (Abbotsbury Gardens): Fieldfare over at 13:22 & Pied Wagtail (Jon Ridge) *Earlsfield: Kestrel f flew from Wandsworth Cemetery and perched in trackside tree 12:55 (P. Redmond) *Hackney Marshes: 1 Great Crested Grebe (ad), 1 Kingfisher, 2+ Teal on Old R. Lea at 08:30 (Alastair Dent) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 6 Meadow Pipit s 08:40 (Neil Batten) *Leyton Flats: drake Mandarin, 22 Pochard, Little Egret, 26 Linnet in 2 flocks S, 2 Reed Bunting N, 11 Meadow Pipit over, 4 Siskin NW, Lesser Redpoll S (Stuart Fisher) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, Goldcrest, Jackdaw & 4 Jay (Jon Ridge) *Roding Valley Meadows Lake: Red-necked Grebe (juv) still present at 17:00 by fishing platforms, also Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Barry Jones) 40+ Linnets also present on cricket pitch (Quentin Given). *St James's Park: Kingfisher fishing throughout 14:00-15:00 (Frank Nugent); 2 Peregrine Falcon (P. Redmond). *Stave Hill: 1 Kingfisher on Globe Pond - elusive, 3-4 Chiffchaff, 3 Green Finch at the Shed this morning (John Cadera) *Swanscombe Marsh : 15.30 - 17.30, 6 Stonechat, 2 Cettis Warbler, 1 Whinchat, 2 Redshank, 2 Lapwing, 5 Bearded Tit, (Botany Meadow reedbed), 1 Kingfisher, 1 Stock Dove, 15 Meadow Pipit (Roger Keith) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 3 Chiffchaff (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: Grey Wagtail first-winter water outlet lower lake (Robert Callf) *Wanstead Flats: 3 Stonechat, 36 Chaffinch west, 7 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Linnet, Reed Bunting, ad Yellow-legged Gull low west over brooms, 10+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 3 Skylark, Nuthatch, 3 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 10 Teal, 5 Shoveler, Gadwall, Little Grebe, 2 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Woodford Green: 3-4 Chiffchaff, Firecrest and Song Thrush before 9.15am (Ken Murray) 'Tuesday 3rd October 2017' *Brent Reservoir: vis mig: 18 Swallow, 3 Pied Wagtail, 4 Meadow Pipit, 5 Mistle Thrush, 30 Starling, 5 Chaffinch, 6 Greenfinch, 11 Goldfinch, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 2 Linnet, 3 Reed Bunting (07:00-09:00). Also 9''' Little Egret (North Marsh), House Sparrow (Main Hide), 3 Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Snipe, Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, Cetti's Warbler, Reed Bunting, Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, Common Gull (2CY), Greylag Goose and 20 House Martin. 2 Speckled Wood, Red Admiral, 2 Migrant Hawker (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm/Banstead Woods: 6 Pied Wagtail, 20 Chaffinch, 8 Meadow Pipit, 20 Skylark, 2 Wheatear, 2 Mistle Thrush (CFBWBG) *Cranford CP: 2-3 Grey Wagtail, 2 Kingfisher, Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 5 Stock Dove, 4 Mistle Thrush, Green Woodpecker, GS Woodpecker, 9 Red Admiral, 6 Small Copper (Wendy Marks) *Crayford Marshes: Gadwall, c50 Teal, 3 Wigeon, 3 Pheasant, 2 Little Grebe, 6 Little Egret, Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 4 Kestrel, c30 Ringed Plover, 14 Lapwing, c20 Dunlin, Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, c80 Redshank, 2 Greenshank, 4+ Yellow-legged Gull, Kingfisher, 2 Skylark, Swallow W, 20+ Meadow Pipit, 4 '''Whinchat, 11 Stonechat, Blackcap, 6 Cetti’s Warbler, Chiffchaff, 3+ Goldcrest, 4 Jay, Rook, c200 Linnet, 2 Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Crossness LNR: Hobby, 2 Peregrine, 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 2 Stonechat, 146 Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Grey Wagtail, Mistle Thrush, 2 Little Egret (Donna Zimmer et al) *Fishers Green (near sailing club): 12 House Martin (James Palmer) *Gallions Reach: Firecrest, Arctic Tern (KJM) *Hyde Park: 1 Firecrest nr St George Statue, 6 Chiffchaff - 2 bathing in Nell Gwynn statue, moulting scruffy Sparrowhawk over (Michael Mac) *Kingston/Richmond border Riverside (KT2 5BH): Kingfisher on opposite bank and sparrowhawk circling overhead (Phil Davies) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: f/1st w Stonechat, 4 Rook '''W, Yellow Wagtail NE, 3+ Meadow Pipit, Redwing N, Reed Bunting W, Little Egret, Nuthatch (Stuart Fisher) *Morden. Torrington Way. 1 buzzard flew at roof top height along the gardens pursued by crows. (James Dee) *New Change EC2: 2 Redwing W, Chiffchaff, '''Brambling SW (Nick Senior) *Oxleas Wood: 10 Goldfinch, Mistle Thrush, 4 Nuthatch, 8 Goldcrest, 4 Firecrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Jackdaw, Treecreeper, 3 Common Buzzard pair/one female, Stock Dove, female Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrush, male Blackcap, 3 Coal Tit (Ron Turner) *Pinner (HA5): 5 Jay, Coal Tit, Long-tailed Tit, Goldcrest & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Roding Valley Meadows Lake: Red-necked Grebe (juv) still present between 10.00 - 11.30 a.m. (Simon West) still present at 17:00, also Kingfisher, Blackcap (Barry Jones) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 8 Redwing NW 07:37, Sparrowhawk NW 10:16 (Samuel Levy) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (two sightings), 2 Shoveler (Tom Jordan) *Staines Res: Black-necked Grebe, 5 Dunlin, 1 Goldeneye, 3 Little Stint, 15+ Ringed Plover, 5 Ruff, 1 Rock Pipit. (Jim Sweetland) *Stave Hill: Grey Heron, 14 Long-tailed Tit, 6 Goldcrest, 4 Chiffchaff, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker (John & Janet Cadera, Richard Page-Jones) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: 10 Chiffchaff (one singing), 6 Buzzard (including 4 together), 2 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher (Dollis Brook), 4 Teal; also 3 Speckled Wood, Comma and Red Admiral (John Colmans) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Clouded Yellow still, 2 Chiffchaff (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: 2 Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Chiffchaff, 2 G S Woodpecker, 9 Mandarin ( 5m,4f), 4 Blackcap, Song Thrush, 2 Goldfinch, Grey Wagtail. ( Pete Lowman). *Trent Park Golf Course: 2 House Martin (Robert Callf) *Victoria Park: 3 Great Crested Grebe (2 Juv 1 Ad) (JW Davies) *Wanstead Flats: m''' Whinchat', f Wheatear, 2 Stonechat, 6 Siskin, 5 Linnet, 10 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Red Kite, Common Buzzard, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, 3 Swallow, 14 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 10 Teal, 3 Gadwall, 7 Shoveler, Little Grebe, 2 probable Yellow-legged Gull (Nick Croft) *West Putney, SW15: Siskin SW (R.Kaye) *Woodberry Wetlands: Water Rail - heard only, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, 2 Teal (Chris Farthing & Tony Butler) *Wormwood Scrubs:Stonechat,Whitethroat,Blackcap,Chiffchaff(Francis O'Sullivan) 'Monday 2nd October 2017' *Alexandra Park: 35+ House Martin, 2 Meadow Pipit, 10+ Chiffchaff (APOG Birders) *Barnes, Barn Elms Playing Fields: 4 '''Brambling' S, 10 Linnet S, 3 Chiffchaff. (R.Kaye) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm/Banstead Woods: 1 Chiffchaff, 3 Skylark, 9 Buzzard, 1 Kestrel, 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Little Owl, 2 Tawny Owl, 10 House Martin (CFBWBG) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: drake Mandarin '''on Hollow Pond, '''Firecrest, Lesser Redpoll over, 17 Pochard, 23 Gadwall, Shoveler, 8 Goldcrest, 2 Grey Wagtails over, Sparrowhawk, 3 Meadow Pipit (Stuart Fisher) *Pinner (HA5): 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 House Martin south-east, 2 Jay, Jackdaw & 2 Goldfinch (Jon Ridge) *Ranelagh Gardens: 2 Chiffchaffs, 5 Goldcrests, 2 Siskins SW (Nick Senior) *Roding Valley Meadows Lake: juv Red-necked Grebe '''at 16:20, 26 Linnet (Barry Jones) *St James's Park: 2 Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 2 Meadow Pipit S 08:37, 1 Coal Tit (Neil Batten) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 6 Meadow Pipit (1 S 07:50, 3 SE 09:17, 2 S 10:09), 5 House Martin S 09:30, Hobby S 09:31, Common Buzzard NE 10:07, 2 Sparrowhawk mobbing Common Buzzard 12:51, Fieldfare NW 14:06. (Samuel Levy) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Clouded Yellow Scrapyard Meadow, 2 Chiffchaff (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: Barn Swallow, 6 House Martin (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger: Male Stonechat, c50 House Martin, Green Sandpiper, 3+ Siskin, 10+ Skylark (Twitter) *Wanstead Flats: 9 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, Coal Tit, 9 Teal, 5 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, Little Grebe, Kestrel, 35+ Lesser Black-backed Gull, 7 Common Gull (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 24 Wigeon, 46 Gadwall, 18 Teal, 7 Shoveler, f Pochard, 10 Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, 2 Swallow, 10 Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 5 Goldcrest, Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft) *Woodford Green: Firecrest and Goldcrest 7.30am; Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, and a pair of Blackcap by 9.25am; also 4 Redwing over at 9.40am and Song Thrush at 10.15am, Chiffchaff at 11.20am and 4 House Martin drifting East at 16.17pm. (Ken Murray) '''Sunday 1st October 2017 *Alexandra Park: Yellow-browed Warbler '''still in mixed flock from middle platform adjacent to Wood Green Res 0815 (Gareth Richards), heard mid morning but no further sign, also 10+ Chiffchaff, 2 Blackcap, Coal Tit in flock, 7 juv Mute Swan, 3 1w Common Gull, Peregrine harassing gulls Wood Green Res, 8 Pied Wagtail playing fields (APOG Birders). 2 Hobbies over middle platform, with contact? calls. 2 Peregrines at same time with tree-top height fast 'fly-by'. 12.15 (Greg Smith et al) *Blackheath: Buzzard, 30 Swallow, 500 Starling (Ray Crouch) *Brent Reservoir: 11 Common Snipe, 4 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 40 House Martin, Bullfinch, Cetti's Warbler, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Common Gull, Water Rail, Greylag Goose. Also 9 Migrant Hawker (Brent Birders) *Canons Farm: 2 Red-legged Partridge, 1 Barn Owl, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Stonechat, 12 Meadow Pipit, 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Little Owl, 2 Kestrel, 5 Buzzard, 2 Black-headed Gull, 39 Herring Gull, 2 Kestrel, 3 Rook, 8 Skylark, 2 Chiffchaff, 300 Linnet, 3 Yellowhammer (CFBWBG) *Crossness: 40 Lapwing, 40 Black-tailed Godwit, 50 Redshank, 140 Teal, 200 Black-headed Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 4 Little Egret, 4 Cormorant, 20 Canada Goose, Peregrine, 4 Pied Wagtail (Jon Agar) *Gunpowder Park: Stonechat (Neville Smith). *Holborn: 2 Fieldfare (resting on TV aerial before moving on) (Edward Troup) *KGV Reservoir: Goldeneye, '''Goosander, 200+ Shoveler, 5 Wigeon, 40+ Teal, Oystercatcher, Dunlin, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 3 Swallow, 30+ Meadow Pipit, Wheatear, Stonechat, 4 Yellow Wagtail, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 20+ Chiffchaff, 10+ Goldcrest (Neville Smith). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 3 Chiffchaff, 4 Little Egret, 62 Teal. 1 Yellow-legged Gull ad, on River foreshore at low tide, from Small Profit Dock Gardens. (Franko J Maroevic) * Muswell Hill: vis-mig 12.30-1300: 28 House Martin W, 5 Sand Martin NW, Swallow S, 3 Meadow Pipit S, 8 Mistle Thrush SW (Matt Evans) *Purfleet: 4 Little Stint (Fraser Simpson) *Roding Valley Meadows Lake: juv Red-necked Grebe '''still at 17:20, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (Barry Jones); Siskin, 2 Peregrine and 40+ House Martin over various parts of reserve (Joe Dickens) *Staines Reservoir: '''Merlin, 2''' Little Stint', 4 Pintail, Goldeneye, 2 Dunlin, 7 Ruff, 1 Sparrowhawk (Thomas Gibson) *Stratford, Olympic Park: Lesser Whitethroat (Greenway), 2 Blackcap, 18+ Chiffchaff, 30 Pied Wagtail, 6 Gadwall, 7 Little Grebe, 3 Teal, imm Sparrowhawk (Stuart Fisher) *Totteridge Valley, Belmont Farm: 11+ Chiffchaff, 72+ Starling, '''Lesser Whitethroat', 5 Greenfinch, Goldcrest, 15+ Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 2 Mistle Thrush, Treecreeper, Coal Tit, 5 Collared Dove, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Meadow Pipit, 7 Canada Geese, 2 Egyptian Geese, 10 House Martin W 12:10, 12 Goldfinch, Common Buzzard, 3 Red-legged Partridge, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 42+ Stock Dove (Samuel Levy) *Tyler's Common, Harold Wood (midday): c50 House Martins, Swallow, Goldcrest, 5 Chiffchaffs (David Callahan). *Walthamstow Marshes: Rear Paddocks: Sparrowhawk and Kestrel each mobbed by Crow, Mistle Thrush, Little Egret, 20+ Linnet flock with Starlings; Cow Field: Kestrel, Wheatear on East fence line, Stonechat, Whinchat, at 14.45 (Jan Dobbie) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Hobby, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 40+ House Martin, 15 Swallow, 16 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 4 Goldcrest, Mistle Thrush, 7 Common Gull, f Teal, 3 Gadwall, 7 Linnet (Nick Croft) *Winchmore Hill N21 garden: Goldcrest (huddled, looked exhausted) (Fran Shipp) ---- Archived News Link to previous months